


The Prince of Niflheim

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, fate!swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAMEAU:Aulea Lucis Caelum, a spy and alleged granddaughter of Emperor Iedolas, stole off with the only heir to the Caelum bloodline.And then Ardyn finds out the stupid brat is The Chosen and has to make drastic changes to his plans.





	The Prince of Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts), [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/gifts).



> Another plot bunny me and nickofhearts discussed, where Noctis grows up to be this vicious monster that Ardyn decides he'll just build up the kingdom of lucis again because all is lost in niflheim. 
> 
> Aulea was apparently really good at what she did.
> 
> Not sure where I'm going with this, and I preemptively apologize for OOCness and confusing plot.
> 
> This is a double homage: to nickofhearts by writing the best kind of ardyn i've seen and to ohmyfae for writing the best kind of imperial!noct i've seen. you guys are my sempais

Ardyn shooed away the flimsy, useless guards the King stationed to ‘protect’ him. Galdin Quay may have been a vacation spot to the meager specs of humanity, but to Ardyn he was here to do what he does best--and that was to make the world move. The great port city was reduced to its former glory, now just a small, one-building overly expensive resort.

 

“ They say twenty-some-odd years ago my mother and King Regis eloped,” started a voice from the corner of the dock. A young man stepped out from the shadow now that Ardyn was alone. His black hair was darker than a moonless night, it brought out the electric blue of his eyes, almost as if they were glowing. And Ardyn, the former chancellor of Niflheim, stepped back. Some guards he had if they couldn’t sense the murderous intent rolling off his would-be assailant a mile away. 

 

The man inspected his fingers as he continued, “ And when I was ten, the Chancellor of Niflheim defected, taking with him his craft of warfare, ingenuity that still can’t be replicated to this day.” 

 

“ My, so free of compliments are we?” Ardyn chose not to turn around. “ Why, I feel a bond--can I call you ‘Noct’? ”

 

“ Sure,” Noct said dismissively.

 

“ Do the boats bring you here? Well I’m afraid they’ll not take you forth,” Ardyn said. “ And without that suit of armor, too. A box of surprises today,  _ Noct. _ ”

 

“ Fridays are dress-down days,” Noctis answered. “ I’m a team player. Build up morale and all that.”

 

Ardyn turned around. He knew of how the empire treated their youth. It was in their reformation into fearless soldiers that their smooth skin became marked by dozens of scars in the proving grounds. He knew because that was his design. To be honest, he didn’t expect to see the boy reaching adulthood with such clean skin, like if he never worked a day in life. Just like his mother, Aulea, her son shared her vixen features and his slant eyes were just as calculating and beguiling.

 

The Daemon Prince of Niflheim in the flesh.

 

The infamous ‘prince’ tilted his at Ardyn, a small smile playing at his lips. While Ardyn was dressed in a ragged-y shawl befitting of a homeless man, his former ally was in his ironed best: a red dressshirt with his sleeves rolled up and black suspenders.

 

It was clear why Noct was here.

No one would have thought Ardyn to defect, even the man of the hour himself. And to Lucis of all places--well to be fair, Lucis was the only place to go to. 

(Former) Chancellor was just the most recent hat he wore. Over the two millennia he lived Ardyn was called by many titles, but one remained fixed and he wore it like a second skin instead of an accessory.

Ardyn was the Accursed.

 

Aulea, the conniving wench she was, wasn’t apart of his plan. Initially, when she returned to her homeland with child, Ardyn didn’t give much thought to it. But now, that child from all those years ago grew into his bones of something wicked. 

 

This man, before him, was the Chosen.

 

Perhaps it was Bahamut's doing that Aulea never once let him near her son. Aulea, the supposed granddaughter of Emperor Iedolas himself. It would show that his granddaughter had his ear more than Ardyn, and somehow, a woman won this game of chess against a monster with the wisdom of two-thousand years. Ardyn decided to uproot himself and build up his former country against what Aulea planned for the Chosen.

 

“ I’m sure your vast intel has informed you that I studied in the biomagical sciences,” Noctis said, stepping out into the heated sun. 

 

Ardyn frowned. “ It appears I’ve gotten a fan, then?”

 

“ Yes,” Noctis said as he inched up closer to him, one hand cupping his chin thoughtfully. “ You certainly look like a dishevelled genius, I don’t see the smarmy chancellor my mother spoke of.”

 

“ Smarmy? Why I am hurt,” Ardyn said. “ If you really want to pick my mind for the secrets of the universe, I implore that you do it over a cup of tea.” 

 

Ah, his ‘guards’ were returning. “ Insomnia has a few choice selections.”

 

Noctis laughed a mean laugh. “ Nevermind, I see the smarmy.”

 

The daemon prince then summoned a dagger to his side, and Ardyn watched with an unamused expression as Noctis inspected the blade. “ I was never good with compromise, so how about I just--bring you back to Niflheim?”

 

“ A pleasant invitation,” Ardyn smirked, Noctis pressing the blade into his neck. “ I’d like to see you try.”

 


End file.
